Velada de Nochebuena
by Ana Reiko
Summary: Era navidad en Japon, pero mas especificamente era ¡EL CUMPLEAÑOS DE TAKANO-SAN! Era la segunda vez que Ritsu festejaria el cumpleaños de seu jefe y habia ocurrido muchas cosas que los habian unido mas...pero que sera de diferente en esta celebracion Este finc esta enfocado en que ya termino la cuenta regresiva y Onodera ya cayo en el amor de Takano...


Hola de nuevo

Si se que no he terminado mis otro finc (sueño humado) y pueden lanzarme tomates por esto, pero es que no pude resistirme con las fechas que se vienen y que andan en Animate muy felices por el cumpleñaos de Takano Masamune (incluida yo) ps la inspiracion salio sola...

Espero les guste este One shot

* * *

Lunes 24 de diciembre, en muchas partes del mundo se le conoce como la fiesta de la víspera de navidad, en Japón amigos y parientes, inclusive amantes, se preparan para pasarla bien, comer y divertirse…Sin embargo…en la editorial Marukawa es distinto.

Desde la mañana la mayoría de los empleados han estado corriendo de aquí para allá, debido a que se aproximan las vacaciones invernales y todas las publicaciones de las diversas revistas de Marukawa están dando el último acto del año. Sumado a ello, Takano como editor en jefe del departamento de Esmeralda, de la zona shojo, junto a los demás editores en jefe de Japun y Zafiro estaban dando el resumen del año acerca de todos los números que se publicaron anualmente, asimismo presentar el plan de trabajo del próximo año.

Desde su desordenado escritorio Onodera Ritsu estaba afinando los últimos detalles del último número de Emerld del año.

Y ahora el ojiverde suspiraba mientras miraba alrededor viendo a sus compañeros de trabajo haciendo lo suyo para poder concluir todo esta noche y así tener el 25 libre, sin embargo se quedo mirando la silla vacía de su jefe, reprochándose a si mismo volvió a sus labores.

-Me pregunto si estará todo el día en juntas anuales…-murmuro Onodera un poco decepcionado.

-Ritchan, ¿dijiste algo?...—pregunto Kisa-san al ver cabizbajo al novato.

Al verse descubierto el ojiverde intento despistar a su compañero de trabajo.

-No, Kisa-san estoy bien…-rio levemente.

-mmm, es que desde hace rato, veo que estas pensativo…-de repente, cambio su rostro a uno pícaro-… ¿Acaso estas pensando en alguna…amante?

Esto llamo la atención de Mino y Hatori. La cara de Ritsu se puso roja como tomate.

-Vaya, parece que di en el clavo…bueno es lógico es navidad y quieres estar con ella lo más pronto posible…

-¡Pero qué estás diciendo Kisa-san!, yo no tengo novia

-No-te-creo

-¡Kisa-san!

El susodicho se rio del joven era tan fácil poner nervioso al novato, y de este modo como comenzó este lapsus de relax, se termino y todos los editores volvieron a sus actividades.

-No es que espere que algo pase este año…-reflexiono Onodera, de nuevo deteniéndose en sus pensamientos.—Hoy es el cumpleaños de Takano-san, y eso me preocupa, no creo que pueda ir a comprarle un regalo, hace 3 meses que oficialmente estamos saliendo ...

Habían ocurrido muchas cosas, a finales de septiembre debido a un incidente con Haitani Shin, en donde el susodicho trato de manipular a Takano con ciertos aspectos del pasado de este y su actual relación con Onodera, mermando su mente con conclusiones sobre que estaba forzando a Ritsu a tener una relación física y emocional con él, y que solo conseguiría que el ojiverde lo odiara a largo plazo.

Todo se volvió una total confusión, fueron días en que ninguno de los dos sabia que hacer, ya que, esto afecto hasta su relación laboral, fue hasta que Ritsu se harto.

Ese día el novato siguió a Takano, cuando este se hallaba con Haitani en una conversación acalorada en un área despejada de Marukawa, en donde si las cosas hubieran ido más allá, seguramente el editor de Earth pudo haber logrado que Masamune cayera en sus redes.

Esa escena aun estaba fresca en su memoria.

_-Pero si es Onodera-kun…-dijo Haitani con una gran sonrisa._

_-No sabía que estabas aquí en Marukawa, Haitani-san…-saludo con la mano el novato. Luego vio algo que jamás creo mirar, Takano estaba con una expresión lastimosa y su rostro gacho._

_-ne Onodera-kun, estoy aquí ya que le propuse a Takano que regrese a Earth a trabajar en manga Shonen, después de todo hay una oferta de trabajo excelente, aun mas buena que las que puede dar Marukawa, asimismo con su experiencia tiene asegurado el éxito…-explico Shin muy tranquilamente_

_Este hecho sí que desconcertó a Ritsu. Luego Haitani se acerco lo suficiente al ojiverde, invadiendo su espacio personal_

_-¿No es una buena noticia?—susurro serenamente- de esta forma podrías descansar del "acoso" de Takano y de su constante insistencia…_

_Onodera encaro a su interlocutor con temor y supresa._

_¿Cómo sabia tanto Haitani? ¿Quién le había contado?_

_-Tú no quieres salir lastimado de nuevo ¿No es así?, si se separan por un tiempo podrán descansar uno del otro y poner en orden tus sentimientos, la distancia lo hará…. —siguió con sus palabras tan frías y mordaces el editor de Earth-…Así que por lo demás, déjame a Takano en mis manos, le tratare bien…-susurro misteriosamente, con una sonrisa envuelta en triunfo._

_Los ojos esmeraldas de Onodera busco a Takano, quería que el dijera algo, no obstante el editor en jefe no pronunciaba palabra alguna estaba solamente ahí escuchando toda la plática, con la vista desviada, apenada._

_¿Qué le dijo Haitani-san para ponerte de tal forma? No, no quiero verte de esa manera… por favor di algo_

_-Esta fue la decisión de Takano…_

_El as de Esmeralda asintió, dándole la razón a su ex compañero de trabajo. Eso si lo destrozo al menor._

_-Bueno, entonces nos vemos después Onodera-kun…-se despidió Haitani dirigiéndose al lado de Masamune, quien todavía estaba en el modo sumiso ante todo lo que ocurría. Shin lo tomo del brazo para llevárselo de ahí._

_No lo toques…No lo alejes…_

_¿No vas a luchar Takano-san?_

_Antes de que avanzaran más, Onodera empujo a Haitani Shin y lo alejo de Takano Masamune, al tiempo que se adueñaba del brazo de este como si fuera su posesión._

_-¡No quiero! ¡No puedes llevártelo, porque Takano-san es mío!_

_Masamune se desconcertó por el comportamiento posesivo de su uke. Una sonrisa burlona se apodero de los labios de Shin._

_-Pero Onodera-kun, no me dijiste ese día que salimos de copas que era difícil estar cerca de Takano ¿por qué te presionaba demasiado? Y que algunas veces lo odiabas…_

_-Yo…yo lo dije puesto que ese día había peleado con Takano-san en el trabajo, estaba enojado y solo…solo me desahogue por el mal día…-explico rápidamente, sin dejarse intimidar-…¡Realmente yo admiro a Takano-san porque es un trabajador extremadamente capaz!,-hizo una pausa para tomar aire, era ahora o nunca, si no lo decía, el karma le haría una mala jugada debido a que le estaba dando a entender que sino defendía lo suyo podrían quitárselo-¡Además yo no lo odio, sino todo lo contrario!¡YO LO AMO!...—grito esta frase._

_Los ojos de Takano se abrieron, sacándolo de ese trance de melancolía que sufría al atormentarse por todas los panoramas que le mostro Haitani._

_Ritsu recupero la respiración poco a poco, le grito a Haitani en su cara._

_-No acepto la oferta de trabajo. —Exclamo con su tono acostumbrado Takano. — Márchate Haitani y ya no insistas…-concluyo._

_-Takano, estas dejando ir la oportunidad de tu vida…-Miro a Ritsu que aun se aferraba mas al brazo del editor en jefe de esmeralda— ¿por Onodera-kun?, ni siquiera sabes si mañana te deje de "amar"_

_Lo había dicho, ahora todo concordaba en la mente de Ritsu, Haitani estaba detrás de Takano desde un principio y de cierta forma siempre ambicionó arrebatárselo haciéndose pasar por alguien amable y de confianza, ahora llegaban a su mente el recuerdo de las advertencias que en múltiples ocasiones su jefe le dijo sobre esta persona._

_-Para mí que lo haya dicho hoy es más que suficiente…_

_Sacudiendo los hombros, dando a entender que se había dado por vencido Shin, paso al lado de los dos chicos, con una sonrisa que en cuanto salió del campo visual de Onodera y Takano, se torció a un apretón de dientes por la frustración por su plan no cumplido._

_Desde ese mismo día, las cosas se aclararon entre el novato y el editor y jefe y simplemente todo se resolvió y ambos aceptaron comenzar a salir de manera oficial._

Ahora regresando al presente, Onodera dejo de fantasear. Ya era más de las 8 de la tarde, y como había predicho el novato, su jefe estuvo todo el día en juntas.

-Mejor me voy a casa primero…-musito, era el último en irse, todos los demás se había retirado, el uso como excusa algunos detalles laborales sin resolver. —Quiero comprarle algo…pero no se qué…

Con ese pensamiento abandono las instalaciones de Marukawa, no aspiró avisarle de su partida a Masamune, además este traía su vehículo, podría llegar rápidamente a casa, además Ritsu quería que su presente de navidad y cumpleaños fuera sorpresa, el año pasado había elegido un regalo practico que se podría catalogar como un presento menos atractivo.

Ya pensaría en algo, entraría en alguna tienda que abundaba por la estación del tren y escogería algo.

Eran las 9 pm, y el editor en jefe de esmeralda al fin abandonaba la sala de juntas, sigilosamente tomo sus cosas y se dirigió a su zona de trabajo, al tiempo que recibía un mensaje de felicitación de parte de Yokosawa. Sonrió cálidamente, era increíble que después de todo lo que habían pasado, aun fuera amigos y lo mejor el mundo es que sin proponérselo, se percato que el "Oso gruñón" de ventas había encontrado a alguien con quien compartir su vida, una vez de reojo pudo ver a Kirishima Zen, el editor en jefe de Japun robándole un beso a su amigo y colega, en una sala de juntas, Takafumi le reclamo que no hiciera eso en el trabajo, esa expresión y comentario le hizo acordar a Onodera, nunca pensó en verlo de tal manera. Ambos por fin habían "llenado" sus vidas con la dicha del amor. Cuando Masamune llego a Esmeralda, no encontró a nadie, lo sorprendió, bueno era de esperarse, Ritsu estaría cansado, sumado a que ya hablaría con el mediante mensajes de texto o emails, no tenía planes de hacer nada para esta fecha, estaba tan lleno de alegría y gozo de que al fin tenia a Onodera a su lado que no podía pedir ningún otro regalo.

Condujo hasta su apartamento y entro en el, se sobresalto al ver la luz del salón encendida, pero luego se percato que había en el genkan un par de zapatos familiares.

-¿Desde cuándo cocinas Onodera?...—cuestiono con ternura al ver a su uke cocinando, siguiendo la receta de un libro de cocina, seguramente comprado recientemente.

-Cállate, yo siempre he podido cocinar por mi cuenta…-respondió ofendido

-Los almuerzos de las tiendas de conveniencia no cuentan…-bromeo acercándose al ojiverde que no quería descuidar lo que se hallaba en la estufa. —Ya veo son verduras fritas… ¿Ya pusiste la arrocera?

-No aun no, si me descuido se quemaran…

Con la calma del mundo, Takano empezó con sus labores en la cocina, poner el arroz, colocar un poco de pescado en el horno para hacer pescado en su jugo. Era raro estar en la misma cocina y más en estas fechas. Masamune abrió el refrigerador y descubrió un paquete de la pastelería, seguramente su amante lo había comprado para él, prefirió hacerse el ciego y no decir nada.

Una vez que todo estaba listo, pusieron la mesa y se sentaron en el suelo, sobre dos cojines, para estar en la misma altura.

Antes de comenzar a comer, Onodera dijo:

-Espera debo traer algo de mi bolso…-advirtió levantándose, entonces Takano aprovecho para ir a buscar algo a su dormitorio.

Los dos mostraron que se habían acordado del otro, al poner ambos regalo sobre la mesa.

-Onodera traeré el pastel de una vez…hay espacio en la mesa…

Ritsu había sido descubierto, y agacho la cabeza al asentir al comentario de su jefe .Masamune salió a traer el pastel al refrigerador. Un sonrojo se apodero de Ritsu, recordó algo de su pasado.

_"En ese entonces solía fantasear sobre es todo el tiempo. Senpai y yo nos sentaríamos uno enfrente del otro en navidad, con un pastel en medio, y después intercambiaríamos regalos"_

Una vez que la torta de crema de fresas estuvo en la mesa, ambos dieron gracias por la comida e iniciaron el rito.

No había conversación, un sentimiento apachurraba el corazón de Onodera, veía a Takano como un enamorado completo, y cuando se vio descubierto desvió la mirada.

Cuando terminaron de comer se dispusieron a tomar el pastel.

-Takano-san ahora levanto la mesa…-aviso el ojiverde, tomando los platos sucios y desocupados

-Déjalos solo en el fregadero, mas tarde los limpiare…-dijo encendiendo un pequeño cigarro mientras su uke no lo veía.

En un movimiento rápido Onodera le arrebato de su boca el cigarro antes de que su seme pudiera disfrutarlo, había leído sus intenciones, el novato sabía de antemano que su jefe fumaba cuando él no lo veía.

-Debes tratar de dejarlo…

Una sonrisa suave se poso en los labios del pelinegro.

-Lo he intentado hace años, pero no lo he logrado, pero ahora que estás conmigo estoy seguro que lo lograre…

_"Imaginaba que todo estaría iluminado bajo una tenue luz de vela…"_

-No pongas esa responsabilidad sobre mis hombros, también tienes que poner de tu parte…

-Tienes razón…

_"Y mi corazón latiría intensamente…"_

-Tu plato

-Eh?

-El pastel…

El pastelillo era de vainilla con frutilla, su glaseado de chocolate y aquellas fresas adornándolo, era simplemente una delicia a la vista. Con calma ambos hombres disfrutaron cada rebanada de ese manjar dulce.

-¿Quieres otro pedazo?—pregunto Takano, este término en un santiamén su propia ración, adoraba de cierta forma los pasteles, las demás cosas dulces solo las frecuentaba cuando realmente tuviera muchas ganas.

-No, estoy bien Takano-san, no quiero cargar a mi estomago…

El Seme volvió a colocar el pastel en su empaque original, luego se volvieron a acomodar para darse sus regalos. Los dos amantes se propusieron como jóvenes enamorados a abrir sus obsequios al mismo tiempo, se asombraron al ver el contenido de sus cajas.

La caja roja con un moño blanco, era el regalo de Takano para Ritsu: un par de corbatas nuevas y dos tomos de primera edicion de un libro famoso favorito del ojiverde desde la escuela media, la primera historia escrita por el famoso Usami Akihiko.

-Este libro…

-Era tu favorito en la preparatoria, me repetías que no te cansabas de leerlo en la biblioteca

-Aun lo recuerdas…-susurro bajito, estaba conmovido luego agrego-..por eso me preguntaste si lo tenia

-Claro, considerando que trabajaste para Usami-sensei se podría suponer que tendrías todas sus obras, por eso mejor me asegure.—lo miro con ternura.

-Ya veo. Esta historia nunca la pude conseguir por que ya estaban agotadas las primeras ediciones…Gracias—bajo un poco su cabeza estaba sumamente contento y amado por así decirlo,

La caja roja con lazo verde era el regalo de Ritsu para Takano: Un botiquín de primeros auxilios.

-Un regalo practico…-murmuro un poco desanimado el pelinegro, estaba comenzando a pensar de que su adorado príncipe no tenia tacto para los regalos.

Entonces en ese momento descubrió un libro de tapa dura de un escritor veterano de Japón, cuya obra solo pudo hallar en la biblioteca de la ciudad

-¿Donde lo conseguiste?...—cuestiono, sustrayendo el compendio y el botiquín de medicamentos.

-Mis padres tiene contactos en muchas otras casas editoriales debido al negocio familiar, solo tuve que pedírselo a mi madre y se encargo de buscarlo por mi…

-Fue muy considerada.

-Bueno ya sabes lo que opina sobre ti…

Hacia un mes que la madre de Ritsu había descubierto su relación con Takano cuando lo vino a visitar a su apartamento, fue el destino que quiso que viera a su hijo muy feliz al estar al lado del editor en jefe. Al principio rompió la escena, le reclamo a Onodera y lo hecho de su vida, negándolo como hijo, por días Ritsu estuvo llorando, hasta que acepto cualquier obstáculo si era romper la relación con sus padres, lo sacrificaría para no perder a su primera amor. Unas semanas de investigación y convencimiento, Masamune logro platicar con la madre del novato, los tres se sentaron a charlar en el apartamento del ojiverde.

Había decidido Takano intervenir lo menos posible, esta era la lucha de su amado Ritsu.

_Una mujer de mediana edad, con ojos verdes esmeraldas y cabello oscuro, Onodera Minako, con una compostura elegante y fina, exclamo a su primogénito y único hijo:_

_-Ritsu, haz pensando en los sentimientos de An-chan_

_-An-chan ya es feliz con otra persona_

_-¿Desde cuándo lo sabes?_

_-Ella misma me mando un email a mi celular con una foto con su nuevo novio_

_-Debe ser uno más de los que ha tenido durante toda su vida_

_-No esta vez es algo serio, me comunico que están preparando la fecha de la boda. Esto feliz por ella, no era justo que le diera falsas emociones_

_-Resulta que este enamorado de este chico…-dijo sarcásticamente viendo a Takano con desdén._

_-Si, mi caso es que la persona de la que me enamore fue un hombre…_

_Un gran suspiro se dio pasar en Onodera-sama._

_-¿Tú no tienes nada que decir?, haz dejado que mi hijo sea el único que hable.-dijo viendo a los ojos a Masamune quien se encontraba sereno. —Despues de todo tu eres el culpable de que esto esté pasando_

_-¡Madre! Yo fui quien me enamore primero…-replico Ritsu._

_-Con el debido respeto si tengo algo que decir Onodera-san. —interrumpió el editor en jefe—Hace 10 años me enamore lentamente de su hijo y descubrí muchas cosas, por malos entendidos lo perdí y ahora que lo tengo de nuevo a mi lado, pienso que si tiene que sacrificar la relación con sus padres por mi culpa, entonces…-hizo una pausa, lo que iba a decir le dolía-…estoy dispuesto a dejarlo ir_

_-¡Takano-san!...—exclamo sorprendido de esa confesión._

_-jumm, Lo que dices no tiene sentido, si amas a mi hijo entonces ¿por qué lo quieres dejar libre?...—ironizo Minako, no tragándose las palabras sinceras de ese joven._

_-Precisamente debido a que lo amo, prefiero que se vaya antes de que sufra por perder a las dos personas más importantes de su vida…Mis padres ya los "perdí"…-explico dolorosamente, aunque sus progenitores estuvieran aun vivos, para ellos Masamune era invisible alguien sin importancia en sus vida—Por eso no quiero que Ritsu pierda ese lazo…_

_Minako se detuvo a pensar, estaba sospechando que ese joven era el senpai de escuela media, del cual su vástago le hablaba años atrás. Padres desobligados, siempre solo con la compañía de un gato y sus libros. Así que, se quiso asegurar_

_-Contéstame. Tu nombre siempre ha sido Takano Masamune…-dijo con autoridad la matriarca Onodera_

_Takano voltio la cara._

_-Hace 10 años mis padres se divorciaron, y mi apellido cambio. Mi nombre era Saga Masamune_

_Era el mismo chico_

_-No tienes forma de cerciorarme que no lastimaras a mi hijo de nuevo. Ahora que se quién eres, las cosas cambian…_

_Los ojos de Masamune se abrieron, sabios porque rumbo había tomado las cosas la madre de Ritsu._

_-Si tiene razón, no puedo hablar sobre el futuro tan fácilmente, pero ahora lo que me importa es el presente, y ahí Ritsu y yo nos amamos…_

_Ignorando las palabras de Takano, Minako volvió a su hijo._

_-Ritsu, ¿esto es lo que quieres?, sabes que no te juzgo ahora puesto que te hayas enamorado de un hombre, sino que es del mismo hombre que te hizo sufrir hace 10 años…_

_-Yo quiero intentarlo Madre…-confeso confiado. Tomo la mano de su primer amor y la entrelazo con fuerza—Amo a Takano y…_

_-No tengo nada más que hacer aquí. —se puso de pie y suavizo un poco su rostro—Ritsu, tienes que tener en claro que lo que estoy haciendo es a causa de mi amor de madre…créeme no quiero que sufras como hace tiempo…-se dirigió al pelinegro-…En cuanto a ti Takano-san solo tengo que advertirte una cosa, si haces que Ritsu llore me encargare de ti personalmente…_

Y Onodera Minako les brindo su aprobación y su apoyo, aunque al principio se resistió a la idea, simplemente le brindo todo su amor a su hijo y respeto su decisión.

-Aun no lo caigo muy bien a tu madre, ¿No es así Onodera?—comento el pelinegro con cierto pesar un sonrisa medio torcida.

-Ya te acepto Takano-san, mi madre es el tipo de persona la cual solo juzga luego de conocer a la persona.

-Onodera…-susurro tomando el mentón del chico por sorpresa—Ya me diste el regalo de navidad… ¿Puedo tomar mi regalo de cumpleaños ahora?..—cito con doble sentido

-¡¿Qué estás diciendo Takano-san?!...

A veces los comentarios de su jefe lo apenaban muchísimo, como era posible que lo dijera con tanta facilidad. Sin contestar sus preguntas Masamune volvió a intentarlo, y esta vez lo beso profundamente. Dejándose llevar por los sentimientos, Onodera cerró los ojos y tomo la cara de su pareja entre sus manos disfrutando del momento.

-Te amo…-murmuro lentamente Onodera con un rubor pronunciado en sus mejillas, al finalizar el beso, a causa de que tomaron una pausa y tomaron ambos oxigeno.

-Adoro cuando dices eso…

-Solo no me hagas decirlo tanto

Soltó una risilla.

Inicio con los besos, y en un santiamén ya tenía recostado al ojiverde en el sillón, le quito la camisa, se entretuvo con los pezones, quienes se endurecieron en una sola acción por el roce y el cambio de temperatura.

Los lamia por turnos, luego masajeaba uno con su mano, mientras succionaba el otro y le regala pequeñas mordiditas inofensivas.

-ahh~ Takano-san…no los muerdas…

-Lo hare con cuidado, solo un poco…

Los gemidos se intensificaban, entretanto el seme bajaba lentamente, besando el plano abdomen, ronroneando un poco al llegar al ombligo, al mismo tiempo que despojaba a su pequeño de la ropa que cubría su parte inferior. El pantalón y la ropa interior le fueron arrancados, y la "colgó" en la parte superior del sofá.

-Tócame…-le ordeno al castaño, metiendo su mano dentro de su ropa interior, lo percibió duro y grande.

-Takano-san~…tu…

-Si, todo es por ti…-le comento, besando y succionando el cuello fino del chico. — ¿Deseas tocarme más?

El menor asintió anonadado, ver desnudo a su jefe, lo excitaba al mismo tiempo que se apenaba por ese sentimiento.

En dos pasos, el editor en jefe de esmeralda se quito toda su ropa, de inmediato tomo las manos de Ritsu para que lo acariciara también, rozando sus pequeños y rosados frutos erectos y su bien formado abdomen.

-Hah~ Onodera…-gimió brevemente el seme.

Cada pequeños suspiro que expulsaba de sus labios era algo que confortaba al pequeño príncipe, en estos pasados tres meses se convirtió en su fetiche escuchar gemir a Takano.

Onodera lo rodeo con sus brazos. Cuando hacia ese gesto, Takano se daba cuenta que estaba listo, pero el lugar no era el indicado.

Los amantes tuvieron la misma idea, Takano cargo a Ritsu a horcadas, el uke paso sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y el seme cargo con sus brazos las piernas de Ritsu que acoplaron a casa lado de la cadera del pelinegro, desnudos con sus psiques en contacto completo al caminar dejando el salón principal.

Es tan vergonzoso caminar de este modo hasta la habitación.

-¡Takano-san puedo caminar!

-No quiero, o prefieres ¿qué te cargue como princesa?

-¡¿hah?!

Y con esta última conversación se dirigieron al aposento de Masamune. Se acomodaron, Ritsu reclinado gustosamente en el lecho mientras Takano-san se ponía encima de él.

-Hoy voy a mimarte mucho mi pequeño príncipe.

Onodera hizo un puchero.

-Deja de decirme así…

-¿Por qué?, siempre desde hace 10 años te he visto como un príncipe…

-No se supone que es tu cumpleaños…

-¿Acaso quieres mimarme?

Eso si fue un simple shock, su corazón se detuvo y su sonrojo se pronuncio en el rostro del ojiverde.

-Levanta tus caderas…-ordeno Takano, situándose en la parte baja del ojiverde.

Durante todo el "juego previo" Masamune había visto como el sexo del uke se excito demasiado, era increíble que no hubiera explotado, la única conclusión es que la resistencia de Ritsu estaba mejorando, todo para durar más durante el acto.

Sin compasión engullo la hombría del castaño, quien soltó un sonoro gemido que se escucho por toda la habitación. El vaivén en la boca del Seme comenzó lentamente para posteriormente aumentar la velocidad por momentos.

-ahh~ Taka-….ngh…

El uke se levanto un poco para verlo, choco sus esmeraldas contra los ámbar de su seme, que estaba hipnotizada completamente, lo liberaba y después lo lamia por toda su longitud para luego masturbarlo con la mano y volverlo a capturarlo en su boca.

Tanta sensualidad acumulada, solo provoco que se corriera en un segundo.

-Bueno creo que ya tuvimos suficiente "juego previo"…-dijo abiertamente, para lamer los botoncitos rosados de su pareja.

-ahhh~ no mas ahí…-se retorció de placer.

Tal cual ceremonia nupcial Takano le separo las piernas, y metió uno de sus dedos, mientras volvía a calentarlo al tocarlo en su miembro para relajarlo

-ngh…-se revolvió en la almohada.

-Solo será un momento, sopórtalo…

Con dos dedos ahora en su interior, su cuerpo gritaba que lo fuera tomado de una vez por todas. Ahora tres, Takano se estaba desesperando también, pasaron unos pocos minutos de contención mas y desesperación por volverse uno hasta que el seme tomo las caderas del uke para entrar.

-¡ahhhh~! Mmmhhggg ahh~…-se quejo

No importaba cuanto lo hubieran hecho siempre era un dolor dulce lo que percibía cuando se unía a su primer amor.

-Estas tenso…relájate Onodera…

-No…puedo….

-Si puedes…

Las paredes interiores de Onodera apretaban y envolvían la hombría del mayor, confusas por el placer y el dolor que las enloquecía. Si no se relajaba podría correrse ahí mismo. Le regalo un beso en los labios, un tierno y profundo beso para darle calma y confianza.

-Te amo~- el pelinegro le susurro en su oído a su compañero

Uno y otro unieron sus manos y esta fue la pauta para comenzar a moverse, en sincronía perfecta, abriéndose paso en el cuerpo de Ritsu.

-Takano-san…duele…por favor se amable…

-Lo seré…

Con embestidas pausadas lo poseía, sin embargo no logro contenerse más, la velocidad aumento al igual que las emociones de los dos hombres. Buscando por un tiempo el clímax, Ritsu derramo lagrimas, estaba feliz por estar ahí con su antiguo senpai y ahora jefe. No amaba a Takano por que hubiera sido su senpai, eso tenía una influencia pero no la total, simplemente se había enamorado de nuevo.

-Te amo…Takano-san…-soltó de nuevo, abrazándolo en un santiamén, revolviendo sus cabellos con sus manos.

Una cálida sonrisa se poso en el aquel apuesto rostro.

-Yo también…

Y el orgasmo se hizo presente. Masamune marco como suyo a Ritsu al correrse en su interior, mientras Onodera se sentía completo al llenarse con la esencia cálida y el clímax de ser monopolizado por ese joven.

Posterior a todo, Takano siguió mimando a Ritsu dándole besitos cortos, estaba cansado pero no se quería dormir, prefirió antes dejarle marcas de propiedad y admirarlo como un tonto enamorado.

-Quiero dormir…-se quejo el ojiverde, luchando por acomodarse y retozar un rato.

-Está bien…ven aquí…

Los dos se acomodaron de lado, Masamune abrazo a su querido Ritsu y reconfortarlo un poco, aun estaba cálido y empapado de sudor, entretanto el menor se acurruco sobre el pecho de su jefe y cerrar sus ojos, pero recordó algo importante.

-Cierto lo olvidaba…Feliz cumpleaños Takano-san…. —murmuro con los pesados parpados que se cerraban por el cansancio

-Gracias mi Ritsu…-le revolvió el cabello, al notar que se había dormido el susodicho, simplemente descanso también.

Mañana era navidad, aunque su mejor regalo yacía junto a él…

* * *

Espero les haya gustado :)

Y ps hasta la proxima tengo que regresar a escribir para terminar y actualizar finc

bye bye


End file.
